


【星球大战:旧共和国武士】夜谈

by smerdyakov



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov
Summary: 他们在丹图因迷路了。





	【星球大战:旧共和国武士】夜谈

**Author's Note:**

> 看到旧共和国武士可能要有电影版还是很激动的，是我的白月光游戏之一了，希望不要被2DB毁掉……翻了翻硬盘只剩这个很早以前写的小段子，记得当时因为自己游戏中总爱迷路就想着写几个小队在迷路时发生的轻松故事，但只搞出一个就没再�继续了。  
> 这篇主要粮食向，可能有轻微的Canderous/Carth

“我们迷路了。”走在最前方的男性绝地断定地说。

“显而易见。”坎德鲁斯撇了撇嘴。

“你们都回头看我做什么？”巴斯蒂拉睁大了双眼，“我已经很久没回丹图因了。”

“别吵了，还是先找个地方休息吧。”

大家抬头望着已然群星闪烁的夜空，都赞同了卡思·奥纳西的建议。

 

丹图因这片草原地形复杂，道路交错，甚至连别墅都长得一模一样，许多来此试炼的padawan任务失败不是因为战斗负伤，而是因为压根就没找到水晶洞穴在哪。

巴斯蒂拉不会承认自己当初也差点超出时限。

 

找到地方安顿下来卡思便拿出食物分发给大家，他吃了一会儿才意识到队友的异样。

“你们为什么不吃？这可是我辛苦找来的。”卡思疑惑地看着绝地们，“战时我们许多次都拿这个充饥，味道并没有看起来那么糟。” 

坎德鲁斯响应般发出了撕扯咀嚼的声响。

两名绝地盯着手里的东西，它似乎是某种树皮，棕褐色，满布褶皱凹凸不平，但是意外得水分充足，甚至带点弹性。

他们对视了一眼，从对方眼中读出了相同的想法。

这东西是那么像……凡达大师的皮肤。

“呃……似乎不错。”他们尝试着把树皮放进嘴里，努力消除着心中那一点罪恶感。

 

“凡达餐”后四个经历、出身、性格都完全不同的人围着照明的冷光席地而坐，沉默像一只巨型班萨缓慢徘徊在他们中间。

“嘿，坎德鲁斯，你之前是要对我说什么经历来着？”新晋的绝地硬着头皮打破寂静。

“怎么回事，拿我当有机制故事印刷器吗？”

“我并不是……”他结巴起来，好吧，他的确是觉得四个人坐在一起安静不语的情形有些尴尬，而作为任务的中心人物他还是很想调节一下队友关系的。不过这是怎么了？坎德鲁斯平时不是很热衷于宣扬他的战时事迹吗？

“既然你们想听我就讲讲我在战争时期的一次行动吧。”曼达洛人到底还是开口了。

没人注意到卡思正保养自己爆能枪的手微微停顿了一下。

“那是在战争早期，瑞文、马拉克还没有横插一脚，共和国本身狂妄又松懈。在一颗外环的冰封星球上，他们占据有利地势、集结了众多火力，自大地以为能把曼达洛勇士轻易赶回老家，但很快我们就让他们意识到自己大错特错。”  

“我的队伍在当地传统节日到来时发起了突袭，那是全年最冷的一天，风雪会让一切探测仪器失灵，连涡轮激光炮也要被冻成冰雕。世界回归原始了，没有任何生物会想在这时活动，人们都躲在自己温暖的房子里，庆祝此日过后气温便会渐渐回升。共和国士兵也是一样，他们龟缩在基地，被太空中平安无事的情报迷惑，享受着新鲜食物和节日氛围。而我们则从冰河峡谷谷底向上攀爬，有人被狂风刮下山谷摔得粉碎，有人干脆就在攀登过程中被冻死了。相信我，就连我也不愿再有一次那样的经历。到最后战士们完全是靠着动作惯性才支撑到顶。不过这都是值得的，我们杀了共和国军一个措手不及，他们惊慌逃窜，胜利在短短一天之内就以极小的代价敲定了。”

大家都静静听着，唯有卡思没有停下手头的活计。

“没遭到一点抵抗？”绝地发问。

“有，事实上我们刚爬上去没多久就遭遇了巡逻小队。我很惊讶共和国士兵中竟然还有这么尽职且警觉的人。”

“共和国里你没见过的东西多了。”巴斯蒂拉轻哼了一声。

坎德鲁斯耸了耸肩，“但他们人太少了，并且战斗力低下，有几个甚至拔腿就跑，丝毫不顾他们队长的喊叫。”他眯起眼睛，“那个队长大概刚被擢升不久，似乎没什么威信，虽然作战能力尚可，但差距不是那么简单就能弥补的。他们连拖延时间都办不到。知道吗？我们都做好了恶战一场的准备，但冲进基地的时候发现警卫们甚至还在赌博。我很少参与地面行动，那次真是印象深刻，共和国数量庞大的战机都没来得及飞上太空战斗就结束了。”

卡思低下头加快了调枪的速度。

“是你杀了他吗？”绝地突然问。

“谁？”

“那个队长。”

“哦，并没有，”坎德鲁斯笑了起来，“如果可以的话我倒很想和他正面交火。炸弹爆炸引起了山体边缘冰层的震荡断裂，他跌了下去，应该是活不成了。”

沉默又一次降临，坎德鲁斯满意地看着听众们的反应，然后对上了卡思深色的眼睛。他看着对方，仿佛才意识到这儿正坐着个历尽战火的共和国战士似的，然后他问道：“说起来，卡思，我们 _真的_ 没在战场上见过面吗？” 

卡思的手指扣在了扳机上，恨不得给这个曼达洛人来上一枪。“白天我们不是已经就这场战争的问题辩论过了吗。”他冷冷地说。 

“不知为什么，”坎德鲁斯挠了挠头，“我总觉得在哪里见过你。”

————END————

 


End file.
